dentist trip
by 1017kristen377
Summary: toon Link has to go visit the dentist. Zelda takes him. heh.


"Toon link! Toon link it's time to get up!" a certain princess called from behind the little ones door. Silence. "Toon link you better get up now or I'll come in there!"

Suddenly from behind the door there was shuffling and the lock was undone. "H-hello there Zelda." Toon link said, smiling up at the brunette.

"Come on toon link, get dressed or you'll be late for your appointment." The princess said as she marched into the little one's room and into his closet.

"Appointment?" the little green-clad boy asked her.

"Yeah," she threw him his usual green tunic. "your dentist appointment."

!

"But Zelda!" toon link yelled, holding onto the door as the princess was pulling him outside. "I don't want to go! They will rip out my teeth out and I'll probably die!"

"You're not going to die, toon link. Come on let go of the door." She pulled on the young ones arm. "LET GO OR _**I'LL**_ YANK YOUR TEETH OUT!" she yelled at him. Scared toon link obeyed the princess and they began walking to the city.

"Goodbye smash mansion. I'll never see you again." Toon link said, turning to the tall mansion and waving it 'goodbye'.

"Let's go. You're going to be late." Zelda said as she walked onward to the city. Toon link ran after her.

"So Zelda. Have you ever gone to the dentist before?" He asked as they were nearing the city.

"Actually yes. Just a little while ago. All they do is clean your teeth toon link. Oh and if you have cavities they'll fill them. It doesn't really hurt-_at first_" she laughed as the look of horror spread across the boys face.

"IT'S GUNNA HURT!" he yelled holding onto his jaw and running around.

"Goodness toon link. Getting beat up at the mansion is more painful than this. Even defeating Ganon in the underwater Hyrule is more painful than this." She smiled.

"Really?" he asked calming down more.

"yeah." She winked at him.

They finally reached their destination-the city. Here they will have to navigate around the speeding cars and make there way to the dentist before time runs out. Just kidding. They were actually there. The dentist was located in the first building you'll see when walking into the city. The walked in and Zelda took care of all the talking. Soon they were sitting in the waiting room.

"so Zelda, now that were here theres no going back right?" toon link asked.

"Yup."

Suddenly link walked out of one of the rooms.

"Link!" Toon link squealed as he ran over to him.

"Hey there toon link. What's up?" the other Hylian asked as he crouched down to his younger self.

"Did you just get your teeth clean? Did it hurt?"

"Ha, ha, no I didn't. Actually I just came here to drop off Pikachu for his appointment. Also pichu. She's in another room though. He smiled and took a seat next to Zelda.

As soon as toon link sat back down there was ear piercing scream from a certain electric mouse. The whole room lit up with electricity then the power went out. Someone had to go and turn on the backup generator. Now toon link was REALLY scared.

The women behind the counter called out a name, "toon link." She called.

The boy's heart sank as he opened that white door and followed the women down the purple corridor. The light lavender purple walls suffocating him and the gray-purple rug beneath him burning his little toes after every step he took.

"Sit down right here please. I'll be back in a second." The women said walking out the door. Toon link looked at the disgusting shade of orange the bed was. He slowly and carefully took a seat on it and stretched out his small legs, trying to touch the bottom of the chair, but failing. He tried to relax as he looked around the small room.

He looked to the left of him and there they were- those scary tools they use for who knows what. There was one that looked similar to a scape (lol wut?)l, one that they use in surgery. Also another tool looked like a metal tooth brush. The third one was white and resembled a hose. He was shaking now.

_w-what are they going to do to me?_ He though just as the women walked in. she wrapped a blue cloth around his next and told him to lean back. He did as he was told and leaned back, but his hat being to puffy wasn't letting him go all the way back so the women removed it. Toon link was even more scared now hat his hat is off, his good luck charm. That item that's been with him forever. He didn't think he'll ever see it again after this.

"Open your mouth." The women said. She was really tall and a pale white with brown hair pulled back into a bun. She was actually really pretty. (:D seriously people I would think dentist would be all mean and stuff or most guys but it was a girl so I felt relieved. Ps, this is rly what she looked like.)

Toon link opened and she stuck in something then told him to bite down. He did and regretted it for that item she put in was sharp. Oh so very sharp as it was pressing against the bottom of his gums. She walked over to the machine in front of him and pressed a button. It made a beep sound then she walked back over to the boy.

"Open. "She said and toon link did as he was told. She repeated this process a total of six times. Three on top and three on the bottom. She walked back out if the room and left toon link sitting there, waiting and wondering what's going to happen next.

Suddenly another women walked in. she was tan and had dark black curly hair. She pressed a button and suddenly the chair that toon link was sitting on spread out like a bed. She told him to lie down and he did. It was as if he was lying on his back in bed. She told him to open his mouth and he did what he was told even though he was scared.

She began hitting the teeth and she had a mirror in there. _What's she doing?_ The scared toon link thought. She looked at ever tooth and hit very tooth with that tool that toon link couldn't see. Finally she was done and lifted the chair back to the sitting position.

"You have very good teeth. Very clean. "She said before walking out o the room. "the neurologist) I think that's the word XD I don't know) will be with you shortly." She said then walked down the hallway to another room.

Soon a very pretty and friendly young women walked in. she was dark and had dark brown haired in a bun. She put on gloves and a mask that his most of her face. She pressed the same button the other person did and the chair stared to go back. Toon link thought he was supposed to lean back again and he did but something was different this time. Instead of stopping where it was last time it kept going until toon link felt as if he was upside down. His stomach felt as if It moved into his throat. The women moved the light above toon links head, blinding the boy's eyes. She leaned over him and told him to open his mouth.

Toon link felt as if he was in surgery with aliens . The light over him and the tools that looked as if they could hurt you. He opened his mouth slowly and cautiously. She began asking him questions which is weird since there's not going to be anyway that he can answer.

"So do you brush everyday?"

He didn't-couldn't say anything. He just looked at her.

"Hmm? Well do you go to school?"

He still couldn't say anything but felt bad about not giving as response so he nodded a little. While asking questions the lady was scraping his teeth and she did that until she scraped the front of every tooth. Then she did between the teeth or on the side. After that she was all done. She patted toon link on the head and handed him a glow in the dark fish. They left the dentist and went back to the mansion.

The next day they had to go back because toon link got into a fight and knocked some of his teeth out. Although this time he wasn't as scared. He should've been. :D

**A/N: finished up quickly cuz yeah. Didn't remember wut I did after that (last week) so plz review if you want to. No flames or anything about how stupid this is or anything like that. This is my experience at the dentist sept for the fish in toon links perspective. Lul. IDK HAS A NEW YAOI OMG! ITS SO FRIKIN FUNNY YO! ITS IKEXLINK! ME WAS HAPP(AND STILL IS) Y**

**IDK4696 **

**:D**


End file.
